The Next Ice Age
by Sakira-Hime
Summary: She had grown up on her own, after the Phoenix hit and tore her family away at the tender age of 6. She was a warrior; she was ice. But she was isolated. He hadn't grown up at all. His family had left during the Phoenix, leaving him to wonder why they'd left him behind. He knew his core was ice, and he loved it. But he was alone, and he knew he'd always feel empty.
1. Chapter 1

**The New Ice Age**

**Extended Summary**

She had grown up on her own, after the Phoenix hit and tore her family away at the tender age of 6. She was a warrior with a secret; she had control over ice and snow. Moreover, she was ice and snow. She could feel it from the very depths of her soul; she had been born as the embodiment of cold. But she felt somehow… incomplete.

He hadn't grown up at all. His life had been full of laughter, even if it was just his own. His family had had to leave when the Phoenix struck, leaving him to wonder why they hadn't taken him with them. He was a prankster, causing trouble wherever he went. It was easy for him, being able to control his favourite season. He knew his core was ice, and he loved it. But he was alone, and he knew he'd always feel empty.

* * *

**Story Need-to-Knows:**

The story takes place in an AU, after earth has been struck by the worst storm known to mankind: the firestorm people had dubbed "The Phoenix". Ignis, ruler of flames, was angry that the great protectors had shunned him for his evil ways, and thus, vowed vengeance on their precious earth. Cities scattered, millions were killed, and millions more were viciously ripped away from their loved ones as the blue sky was torn apart by giant orbs of pure fire.

But, there may be hope.

Before the Phoenix, the eight protectors of the last human realm met in secret, having foreseen the firestorm. They devised a plan that each parent would transfer their magic to their first born children, giving the infants the power to overcome the demon that would soon return.

A/N: The eight protectors were paired up, for no one could single-handedly rule an element. They did not, however, get married nor did they have kids together, therefore the children were related only by destiny.

Most of the children had found their partners before the Phoenix, but some hadn't been so lucky. Rapunzel and Flynn, wielders of light, Hiccup and Astrid, masters of dragons, as well as Merida and Angus, conquerors of fate, had all found one another before the apocalyptic storm. Angus was taken, however, by the great fires, and had left Merida alone with all of their combined power.

Jack and Elsa had not found each other, nor did they even know the other existed.

This is their story.

* * *

**Just a preface/teaser of one of the fanfics I'm working on. This was inspired by my love of post-apocalyptic fiction and my less than healthy obsession with cosplay...**

**Let me know if you'd like me to continue with this story by reviewing or PMing me!**

**Most of my fanfics will be Jelsa, they are my OTP, in case no one noticed. But I have immense respect for every other ship, even the ones I really can't stand.**

**So, no hating on my ships!**

**Wrathran**


	2. Chapter 1 Extended

**Okay, it is officially time to get this little fic going!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it, let me know if its worth continuing!**

* * *

Chapter One

Warrior by Necessity

Elsa's POV

My heart was bashing against the inside of my ribcage, pumping furiously as I sprinted through the abandoned streets. My hand clutched fiercely around the hilt of my sword, though I had little reason to use it. Truth be told, I really didn't need it. But it belonged to my father, so there was no way I'd ever part with it. I threw a glance over my shoulder to see if I was still being followed. It was clear, but behind wasn't where I should have been looking.

A large hulking figure fell on top of me, crushing my face to the ashy ground. I felt its white hot talons claw at my exposed ribs. I screeched in pain and flung the creature off, immediately getting to my feet; sword at the ready. I glared at the beast before me: it was black as night but made entirely of pure fire. Its eyes did more than glow; they emitted a light so bright it rivalled the sun. It resembled the form of a giant bird, summoned from the deepest circle of Hell. _Well, this is hell now,_ I thought to myself. The demon and I circled each other, keeping a steady distance: each weighing the other's weaknesses.

I'd fought these things off many times, and I knew the only way to kill one was to rip its flaming life force from its chest. It throbbed visibly, a red pulsating light showing me exactly where it was. That was far from an easy feat, and I'd learnt the hard way. I couldn't stand heat in any normal scenario, so burying my icy hand in the chest of a monster composed purely of flames was… damn near impossible. But I knew it was the only way. The creature shrieked its frightening war cry, flying towards me. I smiled and lunged for its heart of fire.

Jack's POV

I flew across the ruined buildings, using the wind to guide me. I gripped my shepherds crook tight, ready for the shriek I knew was coming. When it came, however, I was surprised to find that it hadn't come from behind me, but below me. Dropping my gaze to the ground, I searched for the source of the ungodly cry. It was there, in a dark alley just a few hundred feet from where I was. The beast circled its prey, which appeared to be a young woman with white blonde hair styled into a French braid that fell to her hips. She wore silver armour with ice-blue trim. The sword she held in her right hand was sharp as ice, and quicker than lightning.

I watched in awe as she expertly swung her sword forward, pushing the fire bird into a corner. She raised her sword, attempting to deliver the final blow, when the creature lashed out; its' fiery claw ripping at the exposed skin of her abdomen. She cried out, and what she did next surprised the hell outta me. She dodged the second attack and dove at the thing, her right hand flying through fucking fire, _and ripped its life force from its chest_. As the corpse fell to the ground, she crushed the pulsing flame in her hand, watching emotionlessly as the bird gave its final cry. I was astounded by her ruthless demeanour. Surely no one could be _that _heartless.

I followed her silently as she made her way out of the alley, clutching at her side. The dark red liquid was a stark contrast to her pale skin. She stumbled and fell to the ground, letting out a few strained breaths before passing out. Once I was sure no one was around, and this woman was definitely unconscious, I swooped down. I picked her up effortlessly, and commanded the wind to take me home.

Elsa's POV

I awoke without really waking. It was dark and it was cold. And I was scared. But then, then I saw my sister's face. I felt a searing pain in my side and numbly tried to push the unknown force away. I heard someone sigh in what sounded like exasperation. My eyes flew open and I sat bolt upright, regretting it immediately. The scene before me swam and my side felt as though it was on fire. Hissing in pain, I fell back, landing on something soft. I tried to focus on the ceiling of the room I was in, trying hard not to panic.

_Okay, I'm injured, I don't know where my weapons are, but I'm not defenceless,_ I thought, gingerly testing my ice in my right hand. A snowflake formed and swirled around my fingers before vanishing with one flick of my wrist. I concentrated on where the fire was, my core locating the blaze I felt in my side. I immediately felt the relief as frost spread across my skin.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, dear." I flipped off the table I hadn't realised I'd been lying on, crouching into a defensive stance, my eyes searching for any sign of a threat. A woman in a short green dress stood a few feet away from me, watching me warily.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I demanded. She smiled at me.

"My name is Tooth, and you are safe. This is the Pole, where most of the survivors fled during the fire," she explained. "And that is a very fatal wound you have there, freezing it might make it worse."

I narrowed my eyes in response.

"Who brought me here?" I growled. The woman, Tooth, was about to answer, but was cut short.

"That, princess, would be me," said a deep voice, followed by a chuckle. I spun round at the voice, wanting to freeze the owner. I stopped when I saw him, though. He was tall, and lanky, but the first thing I noticed were his eyes. They were the coldest blue I'd ever seen, my own included. Shocking that his eyes were the first thing I noticed, considering his hair was whiter than snow, standing up in odd places. He wore a lopsided smirk, along with a dark blue hoodie and brown pants. I raised an eyebrow when I noticed his lack of shoes. He lazily rested a shepherds crook on his shoulder, watching my observation.

"Like what you see?" he teased. My mouth fell open at the comment, followed by a fit of uncontrollable laughter. It got worse when I saw his arrogant grin falter. I tried to compose myself, wiping the tears from my eyes as I looked at him.

"Honey, don't flatter yourself," I said, chortling. He huffed indignantly, before plastering that irritating grin on his face.

"Next time, I'll just leave you to die then," he stated flatly. I rolled my eyes, never once letting my guard down. I surveyed the room I was in. It was a large, circular space that seemed to be an infirmary of some kind. There were other table-bed-things like the one I'd been lying on.

Instinctively, my hand flew up to my injured side. The frost I'd created had melted already, leaving the gash open. It felt as though it had been set ablaze, though I knew that was an effect the gruesome fire birds had when attacking their prey. Their talons were laced with a concoction of venom, inflicting an excruciating pain that left the wounded feeling like they were on fire. The venom also kept the wound open, not allowing traditional medicine to heal it.

It hadn't been the first time I'd been attacked; the last time I had a 10cm gash on my back. Now, all that remained was a faint, shimmery blue scar. I gritted my teeth and squeezed my eyes shut. I heard a few gasps and one "This doll is crazy!" as I dug my fingers into the wound, freezing it from within. As experience had taught me, my ice couldn't be projected to the wound, so I had to 'administer' my ice by hand. I felt my ice spread through the wound, slowly freezing the damaged tissue and freeing me of the blaze it caused.

Once the wound was sealed, I opened my eyes to examine it. Now that I could see it, it was only about 3cm in length. The scar was quite beautiful, merging into a tattoo-like snowflake along my ribs. That was a trick I'd learnt a few years ago while experimenting with using my ice as a form of body armour.

I looked at the crowd that had gathered in the room, all gaping at me. I suddenly felt extremely self-conscious.

"What?"

"How-how did you do that? No one has ever walked away from a fight with an Ignix, at least not alive," Tooth exclaimed. I shifted uncomfortably; I was never okay with the idea of people knowing how powerful I was, especially a bunch of strangers who may or may not be friendly.

"It's just something I learnt from a traveller a few years ago. I was attacked and he told me the only way to heal it was with Alemental Magic," I said cautiously, never betraying my cool exterior. They all gasped and turned to look at the white haired guy in shock and disbelief. He stared at me as though I wasn't real.

"How old are you?" asked a tall Australian. I turned to face him.

"21."

"How long have you been 21?"

_Fuck, they know, _I thought to myself. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"183 years," I replied.

"You're her, I mean she's you, I mean-"

"Yes, Jack, its her," Tooth finished.

"What the hell is going on here?" I shouted. The guy named Jack slowly walked towards me, stopping a few meters from where I stood in a defensive stance.

"Elsa?"

My heart fell to the centre of the earth. I hadn't heard that name in over a century. My eyes widened as he got closer, and without a second thought, I threw my hand in the air, pulling deadly sharp icicles from the floor and used the other to create a pair of ice wings. I took off, not bothering to look for my weapons, making a mental note to create new ones once I was safe. I didn't regret the giant hole I'd left in the ceiling as I flew into the night, racing back to my hideout. When I knew I'd lost any trackers, I slowed down.

How did he, Jack, or any of them know my name?

* * *

**Sooooo?**

**Review, fav and follow darlings!**

**Much love and endless Jelsa kisses,**

**Wrathran**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello my darlings!**

**Thank you to those who have reviewed! Sorry this chapter took so long, but my main priority is Snowflakes &amp; Heartache, so I'll be posting for that story first.**

**Anyway, on with the fantasy!**

* * *

I finally reached my 'home', I suppose you could call it that, and stormed through the door. My home was nothing special, and considering I had been on the streets my entire life, it was definitely a step up. It was underground, but I'd made walls, floors and a ceiling completely out of ice, to keep the raging heat out. There was a simple kitchen, with as much food as I could find, as well as a bedroom that I hardly used. I'd barely slept in all my years of existence. I didn't seem to need it, and hadn't argued with biology. There was also a bathroom with a shower because, really, who had time to bathe nowadays? And finally, a small living room where I'd modified old police radios, cameras and TV sets into a sophisticated tracking and surveillance system.

I paused when I realised something was missing. But before I could remember, a giant wolf with fur whiter than snow bounded out of my room and tackled me to the ground, howling happily.

"Hello Kai, my giant marshmallow!" I cooed, scratching behind his ears and under his snout. He wagged his long tail and let his tongue hang out in a comical manner. He and I had been together since I'd lost my family. Not long after the fire, I'd found a beautiful white cub, abandoned in a dark alleyway, shivering and clearly hungry. I took him in and we've never been separated. I usually didn't leave him at home when I went out on patrols or hunting, so why I had today was beyond me. Ignix birds couldn't stand a chance against him, but I guess I always feared he'd get hurt. He was 198 years old, certainly much older than what a wolf could naturally grow. I was afraid that he would eventually die and I'd be alone again. Why was he so old, you ask? Again, I didn't question biology. If it was so, it was so.

He licked my face to bring my attention back to him. Hungryyyyyyy, he whined. Oh yes, as if being a somewhat supernaturally old wolf wasn't enough, he could also speak telepathically. But only to me, apparently. Don't question it, I always say. You might not want to know the answer.

"Okay, okay, you big baby," I teased. I got up and went to the kitchen, pulling a huge piece of raw meat out of the freezer. I tossed it at him and he caught the cold flesh in his monstrous jaw. I watched him rip at the meat, enjoying his thoughts. I could practically hear the nom, nom, nom as he wolfed his dinner down. I knew he preferred hunting, but he never complained as long as he got a decent meal. Once he was done, he trotted over to me and nudged my thigh.

Can we walk? I patted his head and opened the door for him. He shot out into the darkness, and I ran out after him. This was the only time I felt truly happy. Running with Kai was like being free, truly free.

We'd been patrolling the area immediately surrounding our hideout for about two hours, and neither one of us were anywhere near tired. Which meant that my body had enough energy to think about why those complete strangers knew my name, and why they thought I was someone important. Just as the thought intrusively entered my mind, so did a voice.

_Elsa?_

**_(A/N:_**** Bold=Elsa;** _Italics=Jack__**. Continue...)**_

I staggered to a halt, and Kai turned to wait for me. I shook my head, trying to get the voice to leave.

_That's not gonna work, Elsa._

I stared at the ground trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

_It's Jack. The one who saved you from the Ignix. Guess this means you really are Elsa._

**That's my name but I don't know what the fuck you're talking about.**

_Surely someone told you about us?_

**Us? There is no us. There's just me, on my own, like I have been for the past two centuries. Now get outta my head!**

_Yeah, that's not gonna happen, you're kinda stuck with me now._

I paled at the thought of having someone in my head like that.

**No, no, NO! I refuse to have you anywhere near me, let alone inside my damn head! What kind of game is this? I just met you, and now you've taken up residence in my psyche?!**

_Will you calm the fuck down so I can explain?!_

I rolled my eyes, but felt stupid doing it. It's not like he could see me.

_I can, actually._

**Thor Almighty, what the fuck?! Oh, this is definitely ending!**

_Wait! Not in the way you think, just let me explain!_

**Make it quick, popsicle-boy.**

_Really? You're gonna throw that when you're just like- gah, nevermind! You know of the Originals, yes?_

**Partially.**

_Well, you should. Your mother was one of them, just like my dad._

**Whoa, we're not-**

_No, we're not siblings, cousins, no relation. Now shut up and let me finish! The Originals were a group of ten Alementals that were tasked with the protection of Earth. There was a pair for each Alement: Light, Darkness, Destiny, Dragon-Fire and Ice. They managed to protect the humans from evil for thousands of years. But the Monarchs of Darkness were greedy and power hungry. Ignis, most of all. He was so thirsty for domination that he actually killed his partner, Fura. The other Originals were outraged and banished him, revoking his right to pass his powers on. They never expected him to come back, much less wielding an army of flames and a storm to match. So when Elinor, Mother of Destiny, foresaw the attack, she warned the others._

_They decided that they would each pass on their Alemental Core to their firstborns. Those firstborns were Rapunzel and Flynn, Angus and Merida, Hayden and Astrid, and you and I. Our parents managed to pass their core magic on to us a good 20 years before the Phoenix. By the looks of it, they never told you._

**Where are the others?**

_Flynn and Rapunzel live in a small town called Corona with Rapunzel's parents. Hayden and Astrid live on the island of Berk with Hayden's mom and Astrid's dad. Merida is alone, Angus was taken by the fire. It damn near killed Merida too, losing Angus._

**What do you mean?**

_We're not designed to lose our partners. We were chosen to bear an equal share of the Alement given to us. By removing one half of the physical embodiment, Merida had the full force of their Alement surge through her. She's powerful, but… Unstable. We aren't meant to live apart._

**Okay, this is a little too 'pre-ordained by the gods' and 'forever united, never apart' for me to handle. Why have I been okay for all these years if we weren't supposed to be apart?**

_Simple: you had no idea I existed. Your instinct took over and kept you alive. Wait, you believe me?_

**Not in the slightest, but this is entertaining as hell.**

_Ugh, I didn't think you did. Look, I wanna show you something. Will you stay where you are?_

**Not a chance. I don't believe you, and trust is something I have no experience with. So, if you don't mind, I'll be going now. And so will you.**

Silence…

I sighed in relief. I wasn't sure he would shut up, or that I'd get rid of him.

_Still here…_

"Aaaagh!" I screamed at the pale moon that shone against the inky black night sky. Kai tilted his head at me in confusion. I took off, summoning a blizzard to take me as far away as possible. Kai sprinted after me, his midnight black tongue hanging out of his mouth. The cool breeze played with my hair, and the sensation was so amazing, I closed my eyes and smiled.

Now this is freedom, I thought.

_You'll never be truly free, Elsa._

**Get out of my head, Frost!**

_I'm just trying to help. Look, this is just as confusing for me. But I need you to believe in me._

I slowed down, even though his voice rang crystal clear. I might as well give him a chance.

**Fine. But answer me this, why can I hear you?**

_It's… complicated._

Don't ask, that's what I always say. But this was going to bug me. And if it was permanent, then I had to know.

**I'm not stupid, explain.**

_No, I didn't mean you wouldn't understand. I'm just not too sure myself, and explaining it will be really tough._

**Come find me.**

_On my way._

I landed on the top of a dilapidated building, quickly assessing the area before allowing Kai up. He was basically indestructible, but he's all I have. I only waited 3 minutes (yes, I counted) before an icy chill wrapped around my right hand. A soft thud led my hand to jump to my sword, unsheathing it and pointing it to my right. He was standing a good 10 feet away, but it felt like miles. Had I been feeling this the entire time? I concentrated on the ice cold grip currently attacking my fingertips, noting how it got stronger with each step he took.

"That's far enough," I ordered. He stopped a few feet away, just when the cold was beginning to actually bother me. Kai growled. His snarl shook the ground beneath our feet. I rested my free hand on Kai's head, but never lost sight of Frost. I eyed the staff in his hand suspiciously.

"I won't hurt you, I just want to figure out what's going on," he said in a low voice, eyeing my sword as well. I slowly lowered my sword.

"Why am I feeling this?" I demanded. I knew he'd know what I was talking about. Don't know how I knew, but I did.

"It's our Alemental Core, the halves can sense the other. It's nothing to be afraid of, but I'm gonna need your help to figure some stuff out."

"I thought you knew about this."

"Every Alement is different, and every core reacts differently. So I have no idea how ours is going to react."

I didn't like the way he kept saying 'our', it made me uneasy. I didn't know him, and now I have some magic connection with him? I don't think so.

"You won't find much sympathy here, Frost," I said flatly.

"Attack me," he said.

"What?"

"You heard me."

I stared at him in disbelief. Is he serious?

"Yes, I am, now do it," he commanded. Something in my gut told me not to, but it wasn't strong enough to stop me. Extending my arm, I released jagged icicles, sending them hurtling toward his unprotected torso. I grinned at the thought that I might finally be rid of him, but my grin morphed into a snarl. My icicles evaporated the second the came into contact with him. I growled.

"What is this?"

"An experiment," he answered simply. My mind raged through the thousands of attacks I could try next, but he interrupted.

"It won't work. After what Ignis did, the Alemental Cores changed. No Core can harm its partner. Therefore, you can't kill me."

"This is bullshit! After 204 years, 2 whole fucking centuries, you pop out of nowhere with this fairytale fantasy crap story about how we're 'partners' that share the same Alemental Cores? I have been alone, by myself, for over 190 years, Frost. How could you think I'd believe any of this? Much less go along with it?" I snapped. His brow furrowed and he appeared to be deep in thought.

"What happened to you 43 years ago? Your shoulder, specifically," he said, pointing at my left side.

"How did you…?"

"What happened?" he pressed.

I frowned and removed the armour from my shoulder, pulling the black T-shirt down to reveal a scar that ran from the top of my shoulder half way down my upper arm. He marched towards me, ignoring Kai's persistent snarling. His face was inches from my shoulder. He studied the scar for a few seconds before standing up straight.

"Fire-Blade?"

I nodded silently.

"I know, I felt it."

I rolled my eyes. Of course we would have some freaky, cheesy pain sensory thing.

"No, it's not like that," he said, countering the statement I'd made mentally.

"I only feel what you feel when you can't use your power to heal yourself. So, whenever you're attacked by Ignis apparently. And emotionally. Which would explain why I've never felt heartache," he mocked. "You're the only one of us who's faced Ignis."

_Oh gods…_ I heard his weird telepathic projection.

"You're the only one of us who's faced Ignis."

* * *

_**Hope you lovelies enjoyed that!**_

_**Sorry it was so short, and way overdue. But I will try my best to update as regularly as I can!**_

_**Big shoutout to Puteri Tina! I love reading your reviews! (I end up squealing and fangirling with you!) I love that you thought of Pokémon when Elsa ran! And don't feel like a stalker! I love reviews, they're like special author's candy, like unicorn hair and fairy dust! So thank you for your reviews for both of my stories! Much love!**_

_**Anywho, I'm gonna leave it at that, but I promise to update over the weekend!**_

_**Stay weird!**_

_**Wrathran**_


	4. Chapter 3

_Oh gods…_ I heard his weird telepathic projection.

"You're the only one of us who's faced Ignis."

"Why does that matter?"

He stared at me with his mouth slightly open. It kinda made me uncomfortable.

"Hey!" I shouted, snapping my fingers in front of his face. He blinked and jumped out of his stupor.

"Oh, uh, it doesn't," he said, too quickly for it to be the truth. And, boy, was I good at catching liars. But I left it alone. I couldn't hear anything telepathically, which meant he was lying and knew how to hide it from me. I was growing tired of his presence, and the icy feeling in my hand would not stop! In fact, it had begun to spread up my arm, tingling at my shoulder. But as it crept towards my collar bone, it became a caress; soft and slow. It sent shivers down my spine.

A chuckle snapped my head back to reality. I opened my eyes, not realising they were closed, and glared at the winter _child_ before me.

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm 10 years older than you!" he huffed, crossing his arms and basically proving my point. I snorted and turned back to Kai, who had relaxed in correspondence with the situation. He now eyed Frost with careful regard, watching his every move.

Again the ice drew my attention, as it slowly made its way to my spine. I shivered slightly.

"Feels amazing, doesn't it?"

"What the hell is it?" I asked, more than a little freaked out that he seemed to feel it too. He smirked and took an emphatic step forward, pausing to look at me before his foot was completely flat on the ground. From where I was, sitting back on my knees next to Kai, I could almost hear the frost creeping through my veins. He took another tentative step, and this one shot pulses of cold up my spine. I sat ramrod straight, my eyes wide and fixed on his. My face refused to mirror his mischievous grin.

"That," he said, punctuating his word with another step, "Is what is going to make you believe every," -step- "single" -step- "word." –step-.

The very last step landed him not two feet from where I sat. The ice now covered and engulfed every inch of my body, and I tried my damnedest to keep my face as impassive as possible. He continued to watch my expression with a smug smirk on his face. It made me so angry. I stood up and faced him, only to realise that I stood facing his chest. I groaned and arched my neck to meet his eyes. What I saw should have scared the frost outta me, but I stood my ground, eyes blazing.

"And what if I still choose not to believe you?"

He lowered his eyes to meet hers, slightly tilting his head to the left, as if examining her.

"I'll make you."

I blinked slowly, not catching on. Until-

"You'll make me…?- Frost! NO!"

His grin widened impossibly and he grabbed my waist, carefully avoiding making direct contact with my exposed skin. He threw me over his shoulder with ease and pushed off, using the wind to guide him.

"Frost! Put me down right now! So help me, I'll-"

"You'll what, princess?"

I lost it.

I aimed a swift kick at his stomach, causing him to promptly drop me, a convenient 700 feet from the ground. I heard his mental gasp as I plummeted to the earth. I relished in the adrenaline that coursed through my body, closing my eyes as I summoned my favourite set of wings to soar through the chilled air. Letting out a _whoop _of victory, I turned onto my back, facing him above me. He looked downright astonished. Before he could make a conscious move, I winked at him and flew off at a dangerous speed.

I laughed triumphantly as the iciness in my body began to fade, but quickly stopped when it was replaced by an excruciating pain I had never experienced before. Frost's voice invaded my mind, sounding distant and broken, like we had bad signal or something.

_Elsa… Wait… Hurts… Too far…_

I panicked; the further I went the worse it got. Reluctantly and exasperatedly, I turned and raced back to where I'd left him. He wasn't in the air. Instead, he was crouching on the roof we'd previously occupied, clutching his chest. I fell to my knees, welcoming the chill as it pushed the pain out, seemingly replacing it.

"Elsa," he choked out, meeting my eyes in annoyance. "Do NOT do that again!"

"How the heck was I supposed to know that would happen?! You're the one with all the answers, Frosty!" I shouted. I took a good look at him and noticed how haggard he looked. His eyes were still shut, and he winced in pain with every word I yelled.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I think it's safe to say that you're the one who'll survive."

"Whaaaat does that mean?" It was a really strange statement to make, in my opinion. Who was at risk of dying?

"Me, apparently," he said, answering my thoughts. I threw him a quizzical glance and he continued.

"Technically, we're immortal. But since cores are able to inhabit one physical body, cores can choose which body to possess. And apparently, ours chose yours."

He looked really pissed, but I was starting to worry that this was all possible. I mean, I'd be stupid to ignore the physical signs. And, according to Frost, we didn't have to actually talk. We just couldn't be too far from one another. I guess I could live with that. Right?

"I really hope so," he said, finally getting to his feet.

"Okay, listen up. If this is gonna work, you need to stop doing that," I demanded. He smirked.

"Doing what?" he asked innocently. I was getting really mad, and I couldn't rationally understand why. I marched forward and backed him into the corner of a ruined green house (graciously provided by some environmentally conscious human that had previously lived there).

He looked half amused, half wary as he retreated, keeping his bare hands a safe distance from me. I curled my hand around his throat and felt his breath catch. He braced himself against the glass behind him, but his infuriating smirk never left his face. I could tell he was enjoying this.

"You will understand one thing, Frost. I am no toy, I am no play thing that you can pick up when you want and throw away when your immaturity deems necessary. I am not afraid to kill you, nor will I harbour any regret in hiring someone to do it for me." (I remembered what he'd said about core pairs not being able to harm one another) –_sigh_-

"So you will play by _my_ rules, on _my_ terms and you will _not _screw with my existence, understand? You are a minor speed bump in the grand scheme of my reality."

His eyes burned with such intensity that I almost stuttered. I quickly searched for a physical distraction, and sure enough, I found one.

I tore my gaze from his face and focused on the strange stinging in my hand. It wasn't the normal sting; this sensation was persistent, but not entirely unpleasant. I stared at my hand, the sensation growing when he tried to swallow. I loosened my grip, but not my hold. Instantly, the stinging softened to a smooth tingle, like the after effect of pins and needles. Furrowing my brow, I looked back at Frost, his eyes showing nothing, his mind just as quiet.

**I'm actually too afraid to ask.**

_I told you, you can't hurt me. Even though you weren't planning on killing me just then, your half stopped you. Just in case._

**So, basically, I can't touch you? What'll happen if you irritate me and I snap your spine?**

_You'll feel everything. But… I didn't say you couldn't touch me._

He reached up and pulled my hand from his throat, threading his fingers through mine. I gasped at the bolt of icy electricity that shot through my arm. I stared wide eyed as he moved my hand to his cheek. I was frozen stiff. I couldn't concentrate on anything besides his cold fingers. My jaw dropped at the sudden contact.

He smirked at my reaction.

_See? Not all of this is bad._

**No, no way. This is bad.**

I pulled my hand to my chest, flexing my fingers to rid the numbing sensation. I refused to look him in the eye as I backed away.

"Kai!" I shouted. The enormous wolf was at my side in a heartbeat. He gently nudged my thigh, and I lay my hand on his neck while I tried to sort through my chaotic psyche. I couldn't run, the pain was too unbearable. I couldn't kill him, for fear of either killing myself or losing myself. So, I was basically stuck with the idiot. Fuck!

A searing screech pierced my thoughts, and Jack's eyes locked with mine, a mirror image of the ferocity in my expression.


	5. Chapter 4

**Greetings, my wonderfully wonderful readers! No this is NOT a joke, this story will be continued! See you at the end...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

On the roof across from us, a dark purple cloud of swirling smoke completely obliterated any light from the Moon, casting an eerie shadow that seemed to stretch out endlessly. It was what I would call an all-consuming vortex, a black hole that sucks you up just to spit you back out again. I'd only ever seen it once before, when Jack so mysteriously mentioned my encounter with the Big Bad Wolf himself; Ignis. The looming presence not 10 metres from us was no doubt the God of the Black Flame.

"Elsa, we need to run," Jack muttered. I wasn't having any of it.

"Looks like Candlehead came back for seconds," I called, summoning my Gladius Glacies as I stalked past Jack with Kai growling viciously on my heels.

"Elsa, stop, we need to go," Jack pleaded, but I ignored him. This monster stole everything from me.

"Greetings, Ice Queen," Ignis bowed mockingly, his treacherous smirk like fire in my gut. "Forgive me, but I do not wish to engage in battle, I simply have a message."

"Is he afraid?" Jack muttered from somewhere behind me. I shook my head, my own smirk crawling its way onto my face.

"No," I answered. "He's not afraid. He's not really here."

"What?!"

"Very astute, Ice Queen," Ignis said, his smirk stretching into a sickening smile. With that, I withdrew my blade and calmed Kai.

"What message?" I demanded. The Ignis projection bowed his head slightly before answering.

"Six months from now, the primary moon, Lunaris, will be eclipsed by Solaris. Heed this warning, stay out of my way, Ice Queen. This world will be mine, and should you co-operate, you will be free."

And he vanished.

I stood stock still, breathing slowly, eyes narrowed in suspicion. Solaris was what once was the Sun, and our primary moon, Lunaris, was a huge meteor that had gotten stuck in the earth's orbit during the Phoenix. The heat of the flames engulfing earth was so strong that anything passing near our orbit was demolished or, if big enough, frozen in our orbit. Lunaris was technically one of Jupiter's largest moons that had been knocked out of orbit due to the galactic shock that Ignis caused. And Solaris was Ignis' source of power, a giant lacrima of his power fused to the Sun. This eclipse would grant him unconditional power.

"He's out of his mind," I mumbled. An eclipse like that could wipe us all out, in the blink of an eye. Utter Nirvana.

"He's out of his mind," I repeated, breathing harder.

"Kai!" I yelled. Immediately, he was at my side again, whining quietly. I turned to leave, summoning my ice wings and striding towards the edge of the rooftop. I had one foot on the ledge when a voice stopped me.

"Elsa," Jack called. I'd forgotten about him, to be honest. And maybe it wasn't the smartest thing to remind me why I was fucking pissed at him. I pushed off the ledge and rounded on him, Kai's hackles raising in accordance to my rage.

"You," I growled menacingly, backing him to the other ledge. He'd be fine if he fell, but all I saw was a way to kill him.

"You need to stay the fuck away from me."

"We both know that's impossible. And I really don't feel like dying a painfully slow and agonising death," he said cockily, back flipping off the ledge to float mid-air.

"A pity, because I would gladly grant you a painfully slow and agonising death," I spat. I was beginning to see a little clearer, but it did nothing to calm me down. He was gonna get it, even if I felt every bone snap and muscle tear.

"Why are you so angry at me? I didn't ask for this either," he demanded, his dark brows furrowing angrily. So I laughed. I laughed and it calmed me somewhat. What was his story again?

"And what exactly have you been doing since the Phoenix?" I asked simply. He frowned as if the question was illogical.

"A few days after the Fire, Nick found me and took me in," he said unsurely. "I've been helping him and everyone else look after the kids who were orphaned."

So I laughed harder, bitterly.

"Where were you?" I asked softly. He was about to say something before I cut him off. "Where was Nick, and everyone else when my family was taken from me? Where were they when I was forced to fend for myself, when I was only 6 years old, and when I had to kill that child to end his suffering? Huh?! Where?!" I screamed, hot tears burning my cheeks as they spilled from my eyes.

"Elsa, I-"

"Didn't know? Obviously," I muttered, angrily wiping the damn tears away. I couldn't let anyone, let alone _him_, see me like that.

"So don't stand there and act like this is the worst thing to ever happen to you. I've been alone all my life, for two fucking centuries, and now I'm told I'm one half of a super weird mystical Ice Duo? Uh-uh, not happening. I refuse, I _refuse _to be linked to anyone but Kai, least of all you!"

"Get off your high horse, princess," he yelled angrily. "We've all lost something too precious to replace. You think I'm okay with knowing that my family _willingly _left me behind?"

I was stunned, to say the least. Who knew the kid had the balls to yell at me? But hell if I was gonna feel bad for him. He was right, we had all lost something. So why should I feel bad if he suffered like I have? I simply looked at him, his fists clenched and breathing heavily.

"I don't see how anyone would be okay with that. But pointing it out won't change my mind," I said scathingly. He gaped.

"I wasn't trying to change your mind, I-" He paused his half yell midway, a look of annoying realisation dawning on his cold features.

"Hold on," he said slyly, cocking his head to the side, icy blue eyes regarding me in what I could only describe as something I never wanted to see again.

"What?" I demanded half-heartedly, almost fearing his answer. But he _giggled_!

"You're afraid," he managed between fury-inciting laughter. It was my turn to gape as his laughter turned to outright hysterics. _Damn winter brat!_

"Hey, now," he pouted, his laughter dying out dejectedly. Snarling, I grabbed the front of his fucking sparkly hoodie and pulled him to his feet.

"I have _never _been afraid, got it? Never!" I threw him aside and stormed towards the edge of the building again, feeling more tired than I had in decades.

"Wait a sec!"

I spun around and shot him the most menacing glare in my arsenal, causing the snow boy to recoil.

"I am the stronger one, yes?" He nodded confusedly, to which I smirked.

"Then _you _follow _me_."

I left him muttering incoherently and scrambling to his feet as Kai and I took off.

Three weeks.

_Three fucking weeks_.

Three unholy, Lucifer-certified, torture-filled Thor-damned weeks of this hell!

"Elsiiiiie!"

"Don't fucking call me that, snow brat!"

"But I'm boooored!"

Update: the Prince of Unholy, Lucifer-Certified, Torture-Filled Thor-damned existences was now living in _my _fucking house, eating _my _fucking food, sleeping in _my _fucking bed and making nice with _my _fucking Kai!

Update 2.0: My cursing has since quadrupled. Gee, I wonder why…

"Then go play in the snow!"

Presently, while attempting (and I really was, honest to Oden), to find my zen (wherever that may be), Popsicle-Boy was making puppy eyes at me. Was my eyebrow ticking? I couldn't even tell anymore.

Update 2.5: I have also recently discovered a lot about this evil connection between us. Yes, it's evil. Imagine being physically and mentally connected to a 2 year old. But, I digress. So apart from telepathic communication (voluntary or not), apparently we both have the ability to pinpoint the other's location (so much for my escape plan), predict the other's next move in battle (I guess that's a good thing if I actually wanted to be a part of the Super Duper Snow Duo), as well as transfer a portion of our Alemental Core to the other in case of emergencies. I'm almost certain Alemental Pairs were born with instruction manuals and Ignis had burned them all just to make this shit harder for us.

Fucking bastard.

"You keep calling me Popsicle-Boy and I'll have to make you regret it."

Did my eyebrow stop twitching? Maybe. Did my ears perk up? Maybe. Did my killing intent suddenly rear its ferocious and fearsome head?

Absolutely.

"Well, well, Popsicle-Boy, I don't see how those twigs you call arms will make me regret anything except the amount I could have saved on toothpicks," I drawled through a good, long yawn. Oh yes, I was baiting him, stooping to his level, and being just as childish. So what? I hadn't broken anything in a while, I was overdue.

To my immense satisfaction, his pale cheeks turned a nice shade of crimson and puffed out indignantly, the fingers on the end of his toothpicks clenching into fists.

Gotcha.

_SPLAT!_

"What the f-?!"

He threw a _SNOWBALL AT ME?!_

By the time I'd wiped the snow from my eyes, he was gone. I heard his cackle on the surface, and the sound tugged me forward unexpectedly. He'd mentioned something about that before. What the hell had he said? Something his ability to something with people's something or the other? Ah, wasn't exactly trying to pay attention.

I shrugged and flew through to the makeshift elevator and up towards the burning surface, sword at the ready. What was strange was the damn shit-eating grin plastered on my face. No matter how hard I tried, it stayed there, this foreign obscurity marring my usual mask of sarcasm. I shook my head as I spotted him, a few hundred metres ahead, whooping like I wasn't about to kick his butt into the next galaxy.

But his laughter became contagious, and soon I was laughing too albeit reluctantly. It went against my morality as a cold, emotionless survivor, you see? But there I was, an ungodly sound finding its way out of my throat and mouth, soaring on the wind to meet his ears.

He turned around in pure shock, and it just got worse. I laughed even harder, if that was possible. Subconsciously, I'd lowered myself onto the nearest rooftop and dropped to my knees, hugging my middle while tears streamed from my eyes. He landed next to, and I was just able to hear his telepathic projection of mild concern for my sanity.

**That's a battle long lost, buddy.**

And he cracked up. There we were, a pair of jackasses with fucked up pasts, unknown presents and pre-ordained futures, laughing like care-free children as if there was nothing wrong.

I summoned a huge ball of soft ice and hurled it towards him, roaring triumphantly when it buried him completely, leaving only his stick-like arms flailing about on either side. His snow-garbled war cry was drowned out by my own laughter, which led to my own unfortunate snow burial. I dug my way out, spitting curses and ice as I aimed a hundred floating snow projectiles at him. He smirked as he created an ice shield, his childish features twisting into a 'come at me, bro' expression.

I, being the merciful queen of indifference that I was, was only too happy to oblige. I launched the mini snowballs at him, creating more to replace the ones I'd already fired, chuckling all the while. I hadn't expected his retaliation.

The Snow-Boy I'd been aiming at disappeared, and at the same time, a large hand curled around my ankle, forcefully yanking me downwards until I was buried neck deep in unbreakable ice.

"You sneaky little fucker!" I roared, shooting upwards and shattering his ice in a brilliant display of not-so-modest brute force. With the flick of a wrist, he was wrapped up in a flurry of snow and ice, where I held him in the palm of my hand, threatening to crush him.

"Do you yield?" I called. He shook his head.

"Not on your ice, princess!"

So be it. I curled my hand into a fist, slowly tightening my ice's hold around him. He cried out and fought against the pressure, and I was pleased to find that I felt none of the pressure, which meant I could finally control my urge to murder him. _Lucky snow brat._

"Okay, I give!" he laughed, and I dropped him unceremoniously to the ground. He shook the snow from his hair and chanced a sheepish look at me, that damn smirk never leaving his face. But I laughed, and so did he. We laughed hard, and long, and hysterically.

But eventually, it hurt to laugh, even smile, and soon the sound of laughter died off, turning to laboured breathing. Whatever magic he'd used on me earlier was long gone, and I felt comfortable in my armour. I got to my feet, trying to clear my mind of what he'd shown me. The one thing I knew would destroy everything I'd worked so hard to achieve.

The one thing I knew would destroy me.

The only thing I swore I'd never acknowledge again.

Hope.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please don't be angry with me! I swear I've been working really hard on updating all my stories, and in between just about everything going on in the real world, I found the inspiration I needed for this very chapter! I had to cut it short, I just felt the chapter was better off ending where it did, so I'll finish the next one soon. Also, the next chapter for Snowflakes &amp; Heartache will be posted tomorrow (wifi willing), so look out for that.**

**I want to thank everyone for their continued support even though I'm an evil author who updates as regularly as St. Nick comes to visit :(**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews, favs and follows! I love you guys!**

**PEACE!**


End file.
